In bypass-type gas turbine engines, high velocity, high temperature gases from the engine core is mixed with low velocity, low temperature air from the bypass duct before being exhausted from the engine. Exhaust mixers are often integrated to the exhaust section of the engine in order to increase the mixing of the high and low velocity fluid flows. Typically, the exhaust mixer and the turbine exhaust case are made from the same high-temperature resistant material and are welded together at a butt joint. For certain applications, it would be advantageous to have the ability to use a different material in the manufacturing of the exhaust mixer. For instance, that could contribute to reducing the overall weight of the engine.
Therefore, there is a need for a new gas turbine exhaust section.